Brodie Buchanan
Disney Racing is going to be a racing game for the PS3 and PS4. Characters Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip & Dale (Rescue Rangers) (together) *Pete *PJ *Max Goof *Yen Sid *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewie and Louie (together) *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Ventus *Terra *Aqua *Eraqus *Master Xehanort *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Vanitas *Braig *Xigbar *Isa *Saix *Lea *Axel *Dilan *Xaldin *Aeleus *Lexaeus *Even *Vexen *Ienzo *Zexion *Marluxia *Larxene *Luxord *Demyx *Roxas *Xion *Ansem the Wise *Pence *Namine Snow White *Snow White *The Seven Dwarfs *Evil Queen Pinocchio *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto Winnie the Pooh *Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Eeyore *Owl *Kanga and Roo *Rabbit *Gopher *Darby Peter Pan *Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist *Wendy, Michael, and John Darling *Captain Hook *Smee *Lost Boys (together) Alice in Wonderland *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *TweedleDee and TweedleDum *The Queen of Hearts Robin Hood *Robin Hood *Little John *Friar Tuck *Prince John *Sheriff of Nottingham The Gummi Bears *The Gummi Bears Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Baby Herman *Jessica Rabbit The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Flounder *Marina del Ray *Ursula *King Triton *Sebastian Talespin *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Louie Lamount *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Don Karnage Beauty And The Beast *Belle *Beast *Luminere *Cogsworth *Gaston Aladdin *Aladdin and Abu *Jasmine *Genie *Jafar and Iago *Sultan *Peddler The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally *Oogie Boogie *Dr. Finkelstein *The Mayor *Lock, Shock and Barrel (together) The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Scar *Shenzi, Bonzai and Ed (together) *Timon and Pumbaa (together) *Timon's Mother and Uncle Max (together) *Kovu *Kiara Pocahontas *Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit *John Smith *John Rolfe *Ratcliffe The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Claude Frollo *Phoebes *Archdeacon *Hugo, Victor and Laverne (together) Hercules *Hercules *Phil *Hades *Pain and Panic (together) *Meg *Pegasus *Zeus *Hera *Medusa Mulan *Mulan *Mushu and Cri-Kee *Shan Yu Tarzan *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Clayton *Kerchak *Sabor *Kala *Terk *Tantor *Zugor The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco/Llama Kuzco *Pacha *Yzma/Cat Yzma *Kronk *Bucky *Chicha *Malina Lilo & Stitch *Experiment 626/Stitch *Lilo *Nani *Cobra Bubbles *David *Jumba *Pleakley *Captain Gantu *Hamsterviel *Experiment 625/Reuben Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope *Fix-It Felix *Turbo *Sour Bill Wander Over Yonder *Wander *Sylvia *Lord Hater *Peepers *Emperor Awesome *King Bingleborp Frozen *Anna *Elsa Pirates of the Carribean *Jack Sparrow *Hector Barbossa *Blackbeard *Davy Jones *William Turner Jr. *"Bootstrap" William Turner Sr. *Elizabeth Swann *Cutler Beckett *Tia Dalma * Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Bullseye *Slinky *Rex *Little Green Men *Emperor Zurg *Lotso *Ken *Stinky Pete *Bo Peep *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (together) *Gravitina *NOS-4A2 *Warp Darkmatter Monsters, Inc *Mike Wazowski and James Sullivan (together) *Randall Boggs and Fungus (together) *Johnny Worthington *Terry and Terri (together) *Scott Squibbles *Don Carlton and Shirley Squibbles (together) *Art *Roz *Karen Greaves *Frank McCay *Dean Hardscrabble *Professor Knight *George Sanderson *Yeti/Abominable Snowman *Cellia *Boo *Henry Waternoose The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl and Jack-Jack *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Frozone *Syndrome *Underminer Cars *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Doc Hudson *Sally *Sarge *Fillmore *Mack *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Alexander Hugo *Miles Axlerod *Dr. Feel Bad *I-Screamer *Captain Collision *Dr. Frankenwagon *Rastacarian *Sheriff *Ramone *Flo *Red *Luigi *Guido *Professor Z *Acer *Grem *Snot Rod *DJ *Wingo *Boost *Van *Minnie *Dusty Crophopper Atlantis *Milo Thatch *Kida Nedakh *Kashkeim Nedakh *Mole *Audrey Ramerez *Joshua Sweet *Lyle Rourke Treasure Planet *Jim Hawkins *Morph *B.E.N. *Scroop *John Silver Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb (together) *Agent P *Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Stacy Hirano *Buford *Baljeet *Dr. Doofenscmirtz Tracks *Duckburg *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii *Metroville *Monsters University *Radiator Springs *Atlantica *Agrabah *Port Royal Voice cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Tress MacNielle as Daisy Duck, Chip, Elastigirl, Queen of Hearts and Violet *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan, Pacha *John Ratzenberger as Hamm, Abombinable Snowman, Underminer, Mack, P.T. Flea *Leonard Nimoy as Xehanort, Kashkeim Nedakh *Haley Joel Osment as Sora, Vanitas *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi, Xion *David Gallagher as Riku *Brittany Snow as Namine *Jesse McCartney as Ventus, Roxas *Jason Dohring as Terra *Willa Holland as Aqua *Cree Summer as Kidagakash Nedakh *James Arnold Taylor as Milo Thatch, Jack Sparrow *John Krasinski as Frank McCay *Helen Mirren as Dean Hardscrabble *Alfred Molina as Professor Knight *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs *Dan Castellanetta as Genie *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Corey Burton as Captain Hook, Claude Frollo, King Triton, Zeus, Shere Khan *Christopher Lee as Ansem the Wise *Billy Zane as John Rolfe, Ansem *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *Phil LaMarr as Frozone *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Wander *Kelsey Grammer as Waternoose, Stinky Pete *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *James Patrick Stuart as Braig, Xigbar *Quinton Flynn as Lea, Axel *Pete Sohn as Scott Squibbles *Ben Burrt as WALL-E, M-O *Elissa Knight as EVE *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Bonnie Hunt as Sally, Karen Greaves *Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *Mark Mosely as Mushu *Kevin Michael Richardson as Gantu, Sebastian *David Odgen Stiers as Ratcliffe, Cogsworth, Jumba, Gantu *Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones *Eliza Schnider as Elizabeth Swann *Jeff Bennett as Slim *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Olivia D'Abo as Jane Porter *Jodi Benson as Ariel *James Woods as Hades *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Rob Paulsen as 625 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Jim Cummings as Ray, Winnie the Pooh Category:Racing games Category:PS3 Category:PS4 Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar